Rise From the Ashes
by Kai alexander hiwatari
Summary: i have uploaded this from my other account that i cannot access anyway... Kai has been abused all these years by his grandfather but how deep did it go? this story contains an mpreg and yaoi if you dont like please dont read. All others R&R please
1. Ch 1 The Phoenix Dies

_Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade but this story is from my mind and its my first story to put on here so please be nice_

_Warning: contains yaoi, mention of rape, mpreg and a welcome character death (no its not Kai)_

_Kai: thank god make it Tyson_

_Me: no Kai _

_Kai: it'll make everyone so happy_

_Me: no it will not just you_

_Kai: *smiles evilly*_

_Ch.1 THE PHENIOX DIES_

Kai looked upon the withering form of the man who raised him. The old man was hooked up to life-giving machines. He could not even lift his arms, the arms that controlled his evil hand. The very hands that causes him so much pain. The nurse had been there. she was watching Kai's face closely. Of course she didn't know what had gone on behind closed doors.

"I'm sure he loved you" she said putting a hand on Kai's shoulder.

Kai looked at his grandfather's hands once more then into the older woman's face. It was kind, unlike how he saw his grandfathers usually marred with hate for his grandson.

"of course" he lied not wanting to trouble her.

She smiled at him and patted his back consolingly then walked out. He looked at his own stomach which was swollen with life. The father lay before him dying. The baby kicked inside him he looked down again and held his stomach trying to still the baby.

"it is a true Hiwatari."

Kai looked up to see his grandfather's eyes open

"i know grandfather" he said looking at his hands without fear for the first time in his life.

"unlike you" he said trying to cause him pain on last time

Kai looked forward he had become numb to his grandfather's insults. He was numb because nothing more could be done. No one knew of the pain his grandfather forced on him not even his teammates and he trusted them the most he wanted no one to worry. He wanted no help; his grandfather was going to take the baby. There was no doubt he would have loved the baby because he was a real Hiwatari. Then Kai would not have any family.

"Boris will take the baby"

Kai looked at his sternly. If Boris took the child HIS baby, the baby would grow up like he did abused and alone.

"No i wont allow that"

"you will Boris will make the boy a fine heir"

"the baby is a girl" Kai said a look of anger came acrossed his face

"Kai you failed me i guess that leaves you the heir get my lawyer" he said into the intercom "Kai leave"

Kai did not argue and got up.

_Midnight_

Kai was in the bathroom puking feeling like his insides were coming out also. He leaned on the wall still sitting

"I thought it was called MORNING sickness." he said though gritted teeth as he stood.

He walked to the vanity on shaky legs as he was brushing his teeth the phone rang.

"hello?" he said yawning

"Kai its Boris come to the hospital now hes gotten worse"

Kai sighed but agreed. He changed and stepped out into the cold air. As he walked he thought of how his life would be after his grandfather died. The hospital was just down the street but it felt longer. When he finally stepped into the warmth it was welcome but he wasn't prepared to see the man he feared looking so weak.

"Kai" Voltaire said weakly

"yes'

"I have made a decision"

"and?"

"you shall have the company and you have to get married to keep the baby otherwise Boris takes her"

"how long do I have to find a spouse"

"Boris and I have found one already"

"Who?"

"Boris' son and if you refuse you lose the baby"

Kai sighed looking slightly dejected he knew he had been beat

"Okay" he said

"it is settled then Boris will see to the plans" the dying Hiwatari said falling weaker by the

second

"of course sir" Boris looked relieved as Voltaire closed his eyes a final time


	2. Ch 2 The Phoenix Burns

_well here is chapter two I hope you like he first one_

_same warnings as in Ch. 1 _

_Kai: wow why did I have to be Voltaire's bitch?_

_Me: Kai he's dead now_

_Kai: but I'm pregnant!_

_Me: calm down Kai_

_(Kai glares as I run away)_

Kai sat in a chair shifting trying to get comfortable they were at the reading of the will. He was to meet his fiancé afterwards. The funeral was attended by few that made Kai feel better.

"Kai sit still" Boris whispered

"you try carrying something the size of a watermelon inside you and see how comfortable you can get"

Voltaire's lawyer walked in and started to set up. Kai watched wishing this was over

"may I begin?" the small man with round glasses asked

"you may" Boris said

The man adjusted his glasses and began to speak in his nasally intellectual voice

_I, VOLTAIRE HIWATARI, residing at Moscow, being of sound mind, do hereby make, publish and declare this to be my Last Will and Testament and do revoke any and all other Wills and Codicils heretofore made by me._

_ARTICLE 1_

_1.1 - I direct payment of my debts, funeral expenses and expenses for administration of my estate._

_ARTICLE 2_

_2.1 - I give the rest of my estate to my grandson, KAI HIWATARI_

_2.2 - If any beneficiary shall fail to survive me by 45 days, it shall be deemed that such person shall have predecease theed me._

_2.3 - If my grandson should not survive me, I direct that the rest of my estate to my good friend and confidant BORIS KUZNETSOV_

_3.1 - BORIS KUZNETSOV also receives five million dollars in my death to do with what he pleases_

_This Will has been prepared in duplicate, each copy of which has been executed as an original. One of these executed copies is in my possession and the other is deposited for safekeeping with my attorney, MSTISLAV NIKITIN._

Mstislav put the article down and looked at a the two beneficiaries in the room with a cool regard he looked into Kai's face interest sparking and trailed his down until he came to the rounded stomach he turned his eyes away interest gone.

"i need you to sign the witness box before two leave and then its all set up"

Kai nodded and sat forward with a little difficulty and sighed where he was directed. Boris did the same only with a less degree of difficulty.

"okay your all set you may leave"

Boris stood and helped Kai up Kai reluctantly gave in after he protested Boris would not take no for an answer. He held his back and walked out Boris followed close behind. Mstislav followed them with his eyes then gathered the stuff.

"so what's your son like?" Kai said in the limo that was taking them to meet Boris' son

"infuriating, stubborn which makes him a lot like you" Kai rolled his crimson eyes "his name is Tashio and he will take your last name Voltaire's orders"

"whatever"

They pulled up to a big house, it was the Kuznetsov residence. it was about a forth of the size as the Russian Hiwatari residence. The driver opened the door on Kai's side and helped him out Boris got out after him and led him up the beautiful stone walkway where a garden once was and would be there once the hot Russian summer returned

Inside a young wan was sitting waiting for them to come. When he heard the door he stood. He had on a leather jacket and tight leather pants. His shirt was designed to look blood splattered. His face was flawless. His eyes sported heavy eyeliner and black eye shadow. His hair was black and went just below his shoulders. It feathered out he had bangs that covered his left eye and white streaks all though his hair. Kai looked at him he smiled showing white teeth he looked nothing like Boris.

"hello honey" Tashio said sarcastically

Kai looked away not in the mood to play. this man was obviously more of a punk them him.

"what's wrong?" he asked coming closer as Boris left the room


	3. Ch3 The Phoenix in Limbo

_This is my third chap. Finally I get to post this up after two years of it just laying there taunting me _

_Kai: you deserve it _

_Me: T^T your so mean _

_Kai: you should know crying has no affect on me._

_Me: but I know something that does (*puppy dog face*)_

_Kai: DAMN YOU WOMAN_

_Me: Tee Hee now be a good boy and do the disclaimer_

_Kai; *sigh* fine she doesn't own Beyblade which believe me is a good thing. She does however own the prick Tashio._

_Tashio: you think everyone is a prick Hiwatari am I right mother_

_Me: NO! don't call me that that would mean I was with Boris eww eww eeww I am your creator._

_Kai: idiots anyways still the same warnings I'm not repeating them._

_CH. 3 The Phoenix In Limbo_

"fuck off I'm not in the mood" Kai said in his usual non emotional voice.

"such language for a pregnant person" Tashio smirked

"fuck you. Go to hell I can fucking cuss if I want to."

Tashio smirked wider which Kai returned with a glare. Tashio grabbed Kai's waist pulling him close.

"let me the fuck go you bastard"

"your going to have to get used to this Kai dear"

"don't call me dear you egotistical jerk" Kai said pushing off of him he wasn't in his normal clothes having to settle for maternity clothes which didn't make him happy in the least.

"and why not you are going to be my husband after all"

" that will only be a title Tashio"

Kai waddled over to the couch and sat down

"lets at least try to get along I will be helping raise your kid after all." Tashio said sitting by him

"if you don't want to just say it"

"I never said I didn't want to" Tashio said patting his arm

Kai sighed looking away

"why would you want to"

"because all children deserve a chance at life"

Kai looked at him.

_Two hours later_

Kai sat with Tashio and Boris they were planning the wedding. Kai had already established that he hated the man who was by him because he acted like a badass then turned around and said things that were just too goody two-shoes. It wasn't the fact that he was a goody two-shoes that he didn't like, it was the fact that he wasn't up front about it. Kai felt like it was deceiving. There were two things Kai could not stand and that was sneaky deceivers and liars.

"how about in a week" Boris asked

"one week to get a wedding that everyone will want to attend? Really?"

"leave it to me" Boris said standing "oh until you two are married you will be staying here"

"I cant even stay in my own apartment"

"no"

Kai sighed "whatever"

"Tashio show your fiancée to his room"

"yes father" Tashio said standing

Kai tried to stand but couldn't due to his round belly. Tashio held out his arm to him which Kai glared at but eventually relinquished and grabbed his arm standing with Tashio's help. He was led upstairs to a beautiful room.

The room had a large poster canopy bed and had a olden gothic style to it with beautiful dark antique furniture. The canopy over the bed was a blood red matching the bedspread. Tashio smiled at him.

"well see you tomorrow" he said leaving. Kai went to the bathroom throwing up.


End file.
